On many occasions, drivers reach their destination and notice that the vehicle's fuel level is low. It can be inconvenient to stop by a gas station before leaving the destination, especially when there are no gas stations within the vicinity. For example, a driver may leave work at 4:00 p.m trying to beat the traffic, only to remember that the fuel level is low, forcing a refueling stop and giving time for traffic to form. In other scenarios, the location of the nearby gas stations may be in a high crime-rate area or result in an otherwise undesirable detour (long distance or travel time, unpaved roads, etc.).